


Little Red, how good you'll look in blue.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus your sketching has bitten Caroline in her butt, Memory Loss, fairy tale references, via compulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Caroline didn't wince as the taste of metal met her tongue."Otherwise I'm might be tempted to start a pillow fight and you'll lose along with making us late," Elena's voice was teasing yet Caroline's hair on the back of her neck stood up.("The better to eat you with, my dear.")(A/N: This takes place in the same universe of All Cards so it probably won't make sense unless you've read All Cards.)





	Little Red, how good you'll look in blue.

"Elena?" Caroline asks groggily, eyes squinting at her friend that's doing a terrible job at blocking the morning sun from Caroline's eyes. 

Elena's hair being curled is the first thing Caroline notices. Brown is such a lustless color for hair but on occasions that (Caroline could count on one hand) Elena curled her hair Elena's hair looked so beautiful. Why Elena never curled it more often was seriously beyond Caroline. Why Elena had her hair curled today when it wasn't the school play, Christmas, or her birthday was something Caroline would be finding out. 

"Guess again," Elena's voice was bored. Elena's big brown eyes always reminded Caroline of a doe's but right now.... 

There was this poem (or least Caroline was pretty sure it was a poem) about a spider luring a fly into its web with sweet words. Caroline always imagined (not sweet words but orders and not being able to react because she was fly and he was a v-) how the spider's eyes must have glinted with morbid amusement despite how the poem (despite just being a poem) had creeped Caroline out and omg why did her younger self keep thinking about when it had creeped her out so much? Caroline wonders as her hand goes to rub where her shoulder and neck met. 

"Elena what you playing at?" Caroline let out a pitiful groan after asking the question before she burrowed a bit deeper into her bed. "It's too early for a Sunday. Sunday where normal teenagers sleep in."

Caroline didn't have any club meetings or volunteer work this early in morning (thankfully). She was going to enjoy her morning in the fullest by sleeping in thank you very much. Now if only Caroline's friend could get the memo. 

"My name's Katherine," Elena introduced herself and Caroline squinted some more at her. This time in disbelief instead of the very bright sun behind her friend. "And we're going to have so much fun." 

Caroline stopped massaging herself. She looked down, her gaze lingering in confusion because her palm was clean. Why wouldn't it be? After all she'd just been massaging her neck that just had aching despite the fact it's been awhile sinc-

"What?" Caroline abruptly asked before wincing. She said seriously way too much. Now she was asking what way too much. 

Earl Grey. 

That's why Caroline was so slow with reacting. She hadn't had her caffeinated tea yet. 

Caroline put a smile on her face; gearing herself up to be ready to face whatever crazy was going on with her friend because Elena and Bonnie dealt with her neurotic craziness twenty-four seven. 

(The smile doesn't reach her eyes and Elena's spider eyes most certainly noted that.) 

Elena grinned. ("But Grandmother! What big teeth you have.") "Shopping. We're going to have so much fun shopping together. Now get up and dressed," Elena ordered ruthlessly. 

I'm sorry but when did you become queen bee? Caroline had to bite her bottom lip from asking that. 

Caroline didn't wince as the taste of metal met her tongue. 

"Otherwise I'm might be tempted to start a pillow fight and you'll lose along with making us late," Elena's voice was teasing yet Caroline's hair on the back of her neck stood up. 

("The better to eat you with, my dear.")

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe of All Cards so it probably won't make sense unless you've read All Cards.


End file.
